


BloodsuckerDB

by sinconsistency



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Gen, Manipulation, Mentions of Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Minor Kuran Kaname/Kiryuu Zero, Not very tech-savvy Kaname, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Subtle Yuuki Cross Bashing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinconsistency/pseuds/sinconsistency
Summary: An accidental tip from one loose-lipped prefect leads to the unearthing of a prank that threatens to destroy the peace between humans and vampires.
Kudos: 10





	BloodsuckerDB

Yuuki's _true_ interests consists of just three things. Parfaits, Zero, and Kaname-senpai. In no particular order, because making decisions and setting priorities was never her forte.

At the beginning of the semester, Yuuki had gotten bored out of her mind by the age-old routine of attending classes, getting stuck in detention, and doing prefect duties. She'd started off the first week by vowing to study harder in front of her sole prefect partner, Zero Kiryuu. To which the boy simply snorted and shrugged with much apathy. It was only a matter of time before she slips back into the old routine, that he was sure.

Thus, her sudden barging into the bathroom as he dried himself off completely took him by surprise. It wasn't due to her seeing him in a state of near undress, that was anything but new, but the bright smile on her lips as she announces her making it into the radio club? Zero nearly choked.

The brunette laughs triumphantly, "Yup! Believe it or not Zero, it's _my_ year!- Uh, I mean- Semester!"

It was widely known that the radio club of Cross Academy was incredibly strict when it came to enrollments. They had high standards thanks to their top-notch programs like lectures and talkshows from big names and, of course, the highly-anticipated in-school gossip; the true driving force behind the radio club's high viewership.

Zero's wide-eyed stare shifts into the usual blank gaze as he lets out a soft sigh, "Huh, guess you're not as much of an idiot as I thought," he chuckled softly.

"Oh! Speaking of which," She chirps, the kind of tone she uses when she wants to get away with something, "I've got my first interview scheduled for tonight. Can you fill in for me on patrolling duties?"

"Sure, whatever." Despite his near-monotone voice, Yuuki could tell that he was truly happy for her.

She gave Zero a small fist pump and turned on her heels, "Thank you so much, Zero!"

As she leaves the bathroom, Zero hangs the towel by his neck and stood by the door; watching as she readied herself to jump off the window. That was a habit of her's he never quite understood as the door was only but a few steps away, it was utterly ridiculous - but he always liked that about her, as much as he'd never say it out loud.

"Yuuki,"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck."

Yuuki's smile widens and she swiftly hops off.

It was only after she'd left, and the distinct scent of her skin fading to a specific area of the school - did Zero realize that he'd forgotten to ask about the interview.

She was headed to the Moon Dormitory.

* * *

Yuuki's steps were light as she stops before the stately gates of the Moon Dormitory. The thick iron gates that separated those devilishly beautiful monsters from unsuspecting humans. Yuuki never really thought much about it, as she had always felt confident that a certain Pureblood could keep them in line. Thoughts of bloodshed and pain only saddened her, so she knew better than to drown herself in those ugly memories.

"What business do you have here at this hour, young lady?"

Yuuki nearly jolts in surprise as the dorm gatekeeper appears beside her with little warning. She doesn't respond, and remains the stillest she's ever been as the hunched elderly brought the torch in their hand closer to her head; studying her round face with much scrutiny. This may not have been their first time meeting each other, but the ghastly sight of the elderly never fails to send chills down her spine. Of all the times she's visited the Moon dorm, this has always been her least favorite part.

A moment later, the elderly withdraws their torch and soundlessly steps back before the gates creaked open slightly, just enough for Yuuki to slip in. Turning back, she looks to the elderly with a hesitant, fearful smile, and bowed awkwardly as thanks before marching towards the dorm.

Before her knuckles came into contact with the hard surface, the door opens before her -- revealing a figure; tall and lean. It didn't take her long before she recognized who that person was: Kuran Kaname.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" She stuttered, his sudden appeareance had clearly taken her by surprise. It was embarrassing to be seen like that. If only there had been a short delay after her knocking, she might've composed herself better. But then again, Yuuki and composure never got along well - a foreign concept even. The tantalizing scent of musk that oozed from the pureblood's person invaded her lungs and she found herself in a dazed, somewhat charmed state.

"Yuuki," Kaname greets with a smile, "Come inside."

His long, elegant fingers wrapped around her waist; effectively snapping her from her reverie as the Pureblood leads her to his study. Obediently, she followed beside him; her ears giving away her sheer nervousness with that glaring shade of red.

A smirk briefly passes the pureblood's lips.

* * *

The two sat opposite to each other between the mahogany desk. Yuuki groggily tidied the sheets of paper she had in her person on the way to the dorms. _Come on Yuuki! Be professional!_ dozens of thoughts raced in her head as she tries to think about something, anything, to stop her from becoming a nervous wreck before the Pureblood. _Is my hair alright? Do I have something on my teeth? Do I stink?_

"Congratulations on becoming part of the radio club, Yuuki." Kaname starts, a look of mild amusement flashed in his visage; which Yuuki translates as one of joy.

That's good. Focus on the radio club, she encouraged herself and straightens her back. "Y-yeah! Thank you so much, Kaname-senpai…" she bit her lip. "Ah!"

Kaname's crimson eyes sharpened at her sudden exclamation. His gaze cautious, as if it had inquired of her condition without the need to utter a single word.

Yuuki noticed the look in Kaname's eyes and laughed sheepishly, putting a hand on the nape of her neck; A habit she picked up from Zero after having lived with him for so long. "It's okay Kaname-senpai, I just remembered something."

He hummed softly, "What would that be?" His silky voice rang with a tinge of mischeviousness.

"The interview, we have an interview scheduled for the gossip program today -- I mean, to _night_ ,"

The lack of verbal response from Kaname as he continued to eye her with the same, teasing smile eventually caused her to blush once realization dawned upon her.

"I'm aware, Yuuki. Ask me anything you wish. I shall gladly oblige." He reassures after a moment of agonizing silence.

With that, Yuuki nods and shuffles through the list of questions. Just then, another thought pops in and she hesitantly looks at him once again, "Can I record our conversation? I won't publish it anywhere."

Kaname suppressed his urge to tease and chuckles. "I'd rather we keep this between us. Besides, you can listen to my voice every day, Yuuki. I'm not going anywhere." He reveled in the sight of the brunette before her in pure delight as she continued to blush and squirm on her seat.

"Kaname-senpai, stop teasing me," She warns weakly. Kaname gives in and nods solemnly.

"Okay, let's begin," She clears her throat. "Question one, what's your ideal type and why?" Yuuki blinked as she reads the first question out loud, she knew all too well what he'd say - this wasn't the first time she'd ever asked this question after all. If Kaname-senpai of all people were to answer it, all the girls would without a doubt chase her down the ends of the earth with torches, rakes, and maddening screams.

"Someone-"

"Don't answer it!"

Kaname paused when Yuuki interrupted his speech. A moment after, he casually swept over her warning and continued. "Someone with bright eyes."

_Huh?_ Yuuki was momentarily taken aback. For a moment she'd thought he'd straight up say her name or something - Not that she was confident it was her or anything - Just that he'd always been so straightf-

"Next?"

"Oh- uh, right," She nodded. _Bright eyes…?_ She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to who this mystery 'type' he was referring to is. It was really unlike what she'd expected. But at the same time, it was such a generic answer; which meant narrowing it down would prove a daunting task. On the bright side, _generic answers meant no World War III... So he saved me, again._ She reasoned with herself, trying to divert her attention from the odd sensation that brewed in her stomach.

One answer after the other; Yuuki was often on edge as she continued to try and stop him from referring to her - but Kaname remained composed and professional as ever with his generic responses. She tries her best not to let his composure get to her and repeatedly denies her silent wish; that he would mention her name in one of those questions.

Yuuki coughed, attempting to rid herself of her disappointment - earning an "Are you alright?" From the Pureblood.

"It's fine, my throat is just a little dry after all that talking," She giggled.

"Would you like me to fetch you a drink?", He offered as he stood.

"It's okay, really," Waving frantically, Yuuki's volume returned to its usual state. It sometimes embarrassed her how caring he was to her. For all her life, she never stopped thinking of him as her knight in shining armor. Knowing that the inhumanly beautiful Pureblood fancied her - or at least exhibited glaringly obvious signs that he did - and showed a different side of him that only she had the privilege to witness was rather interesting to her. An honor, even. Had she been the chatty kind, she would have bragged about it incessantly and hid behind the Pureblood's back (so as to shield herself from the angry mobs).

Despite her constant string of refusal, Kaname had already fetched her a glass of warm milk. He placed it before the prefect and patiently urged her to take a break. Lord knows if he'd known about this and had already prepared it before she even arrived. But most importantly, warm milk?

The brunette threw a flustered look at the beverage he'd prepared for her. She may have started drinking milk again recently so she could grow taller and get a kick out of Zero's reaction. She even hoped it would help increase her bust size, thinking it could make her look more attractive. But drinking it in front of Kaname was enough to make her feel embarrassed about herself. She knew Zero didn't give two shits about what she was drinking (Not like he couldn't smell it from a mile away, much to Yuuki's awareness), but Kaname on the other hand - he'd fixate his attention on every single aspect of her. So it came as no surprise when Kaname already knew what her current favorite beverage was.

She thanks him shyly before taking small sips. It was ridiculously awkward for her to have the Pureblood watch as she downs the beverage in complete silence. But his eyes later drifted towards the window with an inexplicable gaze at almost too good a timing; as if he'd just read her mind.

After she'd drunk every last sip of that milk, she shuffles in her seat; stealing Kaname's attention once again. His quick reactions tonight was especially frightening, but Yuuki tried her hardest not to think too much of it. The Pureblood's silence was enough to indicate that he wasn't going to initiate a conversation any time soon, so Yuuki stacked the papers, pulled two sheets out, then sets the rest of them aside.

"I have another set of questions, but they're not part of the interview."

"Very well,"

His lack of curiosity nearly dropped Yuuki's stomach for a split second. Had she been wanting him to ask? Was his being here and taking the time to participate in this interview not enough attention for her? She mentally chided herself for being greedy. _Wow Yuuki, what's gotten into you?!_

"Um," She gulps before reminding herself to toughen up. She had no right to be disappointed, he wasn't officially her's anyway. "For this one, you have to be completely honest with your answer, pinky swear?" She extends one hand and raises a small pinky finger.

Kaname smiled as he locks his pinky finger with her's. "Pinky swear."

Having received the Pureblood's promise, Yuuki clears her throat and began her unofficial interview, "What makes Kuran Purebloods different from other Purebloods? Is it due to their physical features?"

A look briefly passes Kaname's eyes, but no words were uttered as he pondered the answer.

"I'm certain you are a more befitting judge." He stated with a teasing glint at the end. "I do not recognize any difference."

Yuuki puffed her cheeks with a small frown, "Please answer my question, Kaname-senpai."

"Because they're the worst fucking assholes, that's what."

Yuuki gasps at Zero's sudden appearance. "Wh-"

"Save it." The silver-haired boy shrugs her greeting and makes his way towards the corner of the room. He crosses his arms and put on the worst scowl he could muster as he continued to observe the two.

Kaname completely disregards his excuse of an entrance and continues to stare at Yuuki with the same warm smile. "Well?"

Zero snorted.

"Zero…" Yuuki called woefully. "Why aren't you patrolling?"

"Chairman Cross told me to come here. Now shut it and continue your goddamn interview." His tone was laced with pure aggravation despite the Pureblood's lack of response. Perhaps Kaname just _breathing_ right there was irksome enough to him.

Watching the two fight was terrible. She hated that they couldn't get along together, but it wasn't as if she knew how to get them to set their differences aside and be friends. Their deep, burning hatred as expressed by the cold and vicious tones that escapes their lips whenever they spoke to one another never fails to send her spiraling into immense melancholy. It puzzled her to no end.

"It's already finished since you got here! I just need to ask a few more questions."

Neither of them responded. Yuuki gulped before forcing herself to proceed.

"Most Purebloods have light hair, right?" she started. "Why do Kurans have dark hair and other Purebloods don't? Did you dye it?"

After a good pause, Kaname interlaced his fingers and responds. "I believe it is due to genetics. Why do you ask?"

Yuuki nodded carefully. "Because it says here that the Kurans have a tradition where they dip the head of their newborns in their blood two months after birth." She lifts one of the sheets and studies it, but doesn't encourage Kaname to take a peek.

She takes a quick glance to observe Kaname's reaction - but the Pureblood's expression remained the same way it was before; appearing unfazed by her statement. She then glances at Zero, whose shoulders were trembling, as if trying to hold in laughter. It was after he made eye contact with Yuuki did it revert to its usual stare and he sighed quietly.

"Would you care to enlighten me on the contents of that document?"

Yuuki blinked as she registered Kaname's response, she _really_ couldn't think straight with her constant blushing and fidgeting. When asked for the documents, Yuuki brought it close to her chest; determined not to let the Pureblood read it; not right away at least. "Of course, senpai, but… I should read them to you first,"

"The next question is… Why do Kurans have red eyes?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What does it say?"

"The Kuran household is well-known for their ridiculous affinity for wine. They indulge in it nearly every day, at almost every hour of the day, much like a smoker who couldn't spend a day without ripping up a pack of cigarettes in the span of a few hours. Their thousands of years of addiction eventually resulted into the changing of their eye color."

It took a solid two minutes for him to process the information Yuuki had just read aloud. Said brunette eyed him expectantly, hoping for a response from her interviewee. This particular information had been plaguing her mind for the past few days, so she had to ask Kaname about it. But judging by his reaction just then after having said that to his face... She realized that doing so gave the impression that she was making fun of him.

To make matters worse, Zero started to laugh; dripping with mockery as if supporting her statement.

"I-It's not what you think!"

_Crap._ She panicked. She wasn't officially his, and had continually acted shy and nervous around him as if she liked him, so she couldn't talk shit about his family. Now that she thought about it… _this whole situation was very inappropriate_. Some part of her was beginning to regret even bringing it up.

Before Yuuki could think of more ways to apologize, Kaname reassured her, "It's alright, Yuuki. If anything, I find it rather amusing." His expression softened, followed by a chuckle. "Pray tell, where did you get this information?"

Zero's small laugh subsided the moment Kaname spoke.

Doubtful, Yuuki bites her lip and maintains a wary look at the Pureblood, "I found it on the internet..."

The moment she uttered that response, the room was once again engulfed in painful silence. Kaname made sure to break it before it stretched any longer, "Would you mind if I borrow these? I'd like to do some light reading." He asks, extending a hand towards the document in Yuuki's hands. Despite his inquiry, Kaname's tone suggested that she ought to lend him those papers.

"Ah! Um... Sure, Kaname-s-senpai,"

"Thank you," He receives the papers and rose from his seat, not without throwing a sharp smirk at the silver-haired prefect.

He returns his attention to the brunette once more and inched closer to stroke her head. "Good night, Yuuki."

After a small back and forth between them, Kaname then sends the two off for the night. Had she been a vampire, she could've conversed with him longer. But alas, it was bedtime for her. Once the two had left the vicinity, the Kuran Pureblood threw a glance at the papers before placing them on his desk; believing that a prompt investigation was due.


End file.
